


Como nos contos de fada?

by BaekdouxFest



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, Romance, plot #51, royal!AU
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 06:48:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19847779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaekdouxFest/pseuds/BaekdouxFest
Summary: Baekhyun conseguiria afirmar com todas as letras que sua vida de Príncipe passava longe de um conto de fadas. Fadado à uma rotina monótona e sem nenhuma diversão ou poder de decisão em sua vida, ele, um dia, se vê em um grande dilema romântico.Após ser rejeitado por quem achou que iria noivar, ele descobre um alguém inusitado tomando conta de seus pensamentos e seu coração.Será mesmo que as coisas em sua vida não poderiam caminhar, ou correr, na direção de um romance de livros?





	Como nos contos de fada?

Dias inteiramente tediosos. Estou cercado de guardas e medos, sinto que corro perigo a cada minuto, todos sentem o mesmo, por isso estou fadado a viver condenado em meu quarto.

Se eu poderia citar vantagens em pertencer à Realeza? Uau, sim, claro. Um deles é: Isso dá ótimos filmes. 

Minha realidade está longe de parecer com algum conto de fada, fora ser um Príncipe, nada mais se assemelha. _Nem minhas refeições eu consigo fazer direito!_

Sou neto da Rainha da Coreia, mas também sou creditado como Baekhyun, Príncipe da Armênia. Ou você pode me conhecer como Duque de Bucheon. Ou... se preferir, gosto que me chamem apenas de Baekhyun. Faz com que eu me sinta mais... Eu. 

♛

Ter pressa para comer me tira o apetite na maior parte das vezes, e, na verdade, ninguém no castelo consegue ter todas as refeições devidamente. 

– Sobremesa. 

O mordomo de minha avó avisou, os outros garçons retirando os pratos sem que antes mesmo respirássemos. O meu prato permanecia intocado, com a hortelã devidamente enfeitada no topo da carne, e a sobremesa permaneceu da mesma forma, a gelatina intocada, brilhando na luz da lâmpada. 

– Hmm, está realmente delicioso! – Meu tio comentou, tentando desesperadamente puxar assunto com sua mãe, ela, por sua vez, enfiou a última colher de gelatina e limpou a boca com o guardanapo, em silêncio. E outra vez retiravam os pratos. 

Respirei fundo, alegrando-me quando percebi que poderia deixar a mesa. Infelizmente não estava isento de mil e uma responsabilidades, por isso, tratei de encaminhar-me para o jardim, onde teria algumas aulas de violino.

Ter aulas de violino era de longe a coisa mais legal de toda a minha rotina. Por mais que eu só estivesse autorizado a tocar músicas da realeza, nada me impedia de, enquanto não sendo vigiado, me arriscar a buscar em minha memória uma música que ouvira em uma viagem certa vez.

– La, la, la... Era alguma coisa assim. La, la, la. – Expliquei-me ao professor quando fui pego trocando as notas. – Por favor não diga ao meu tio. Ele seria capaz de derrubar meu avião- 

– Não diga besteiras! – Luhan me repreendeu, o sotaque chinês forte na frase, acabei por rir, sem temer de verdade a carranca má. – Seu tio jamais seria capaz de fazer-lhe mal. 

– Você sabe como a família real funciona... Estão sempre pensando em retirar um ou outro da linha de sucessão... Felizmente aguardo meu momento. 

– Juro pela Rainha, que se continuar a dizer sandices, o entregarei na mão dos conselheiros. – Revirei meus olhos e desviei a atenção, tornando a arriscar a melodia no violino. – Parece ser uma música muito bonita. 

– Eu lembro de ouvir, não me recordo com clareza da letra... Só fica batucando na minha mente, la, la, la... Desejaria ser capaz de passar horas do meu dia ouvindo as músicas que são populares as pessoas do mundo. 

– As músicas da realeza são populares. 

– La, la, la... Hmmmm, na, na, na... 

Continuei a tocar, olhando o jardim atrás de alguma coisa qual eu não sabia. Observei a forma como tudo parecia sempre ser tão certo, se eu pudesse medir a altura da grama, tudo estaria do mesmo tamanho. Perfeito. Tudo ali era perfeito, nada parecia abalado, nada parecia fora de ordem. Às vezes eu me perguntava o quanto poderíamos parecer perfeitos aos olhos das ‘pessoas normais’, sendo que tínhamos tantos problemas quanto eles. 

– Príncipe Baekhyun? – Luhan chamou. – Por que parou de tocar? 

E então percebi o violino apoiado em minha coxa e subitamente a sensação de falta de ar me acometeu. Ter de parecer perfeito me deixava tão cansado que, ao longo dos anos, me tornava uma pessoa completamente desatenta e desmotivada. Eu apenas... existia, procurando ter o menor número de falhas possível em meu currículo.

– E-eu... Não estou mais me sentindo disposto... Queira perdoar-me professor, preciso descansar. – Despedi-me, deixando o violino no chão e me afastando apressado. Senti o peito apertar e torci para ter meu caminho livre de qualquer um que não fossem os guardas, se eles me vissem chorar, certamente diriam entre si que eu não passava de um garoto mimado. 

O que não deixava de ser verdade. 

Vestiam-me, penteavam-me, serviam-me. 

Só uma vez eu gostaria de mostrar ser capaz de fazer as coisas por mim mesmo! Oras, eu era um ser-humano, aquelas coisas eram básicas de sobrevivência, e mesmo assim me privavam delas. 

Continuei a correr pelo jardim até o pequeno caminho que me levava para dentro do castelo, as lágrimas estavam acumuladas em meus olhos e eu as sentia cair frias em minhas bochechas. Pensei estar seguro quando alcancei o início do jardim e apressei o passo, não olhando para os lados, e por isso, meu corpo foi de encontro com um outro. 

– Perdão! – Exclamei, horrorizado por ter interpretado tal cena de falta de etiqueta. – Perdão, eu não estava olhando para onde estava indo, por favor, queira perdoar-me. 

– Está tudo bem Vossa Alteza, acidentes acontecem. – Aquele com quem havia esbarrado respondeu, um alivio apossou meu corpo energético, mas a vergonha sequer permitiu-me olhar para o estranho, apenas encarei seus sapatos por um par de segundos antes de tornar a correr para dentro. 

♛

Percebi tarde demais que um grande compromisso se aproximava do Castelo e de seus habitantes. 

Meu casamento. 

Eu, desde muito cedo, estava conformado com a ideia de um casamento forçado/arranjado. Minha mente estava preparada, e meu coração, que não reconhecia um amor genuíno, não se importava de nunca conhecer o amor de sua vida. Alegrava-me porém de ter uma única decisão respeitada: Que não fosse uma donzela. 

Eram muito bonitas, seria estupidez negar. Porém, sua beleza nunca sequer atraíra-me mais do que feições másculas e homens mais altos. 

Kim Junmyeon era um Príncipe assim como eu, e, para minha felicidade... Meu futuro marido. 

– Olá. – Cumprimentei-o com um sorriso abobalhado, prendendo os lábios sem querer ao ter seu olhar de encontro ao meu. Junmyeon respondeu com um sorriso caloroso, como era de praxe, e se ofereceu para plantar um beijo em minha mão.

– Está estupendo hoje, Vossa Alteza. 

– Oras, não precisa de tantas formalidades comigo... Vamos ser bem íntimos em pouco tempo. – Respondi sem graça, a bochecha queimando pelos pensamentos poucos castos, mesmo que fosse perfeitamente normal para alguém com recém vinte anos como eu.

– Perdão, como disse? – Ele juntou as sobrancelhas, a careta confusa me fazendo repensar o que havia acabado de dizer e onde havia algo ininteligível. 

– Bom, seremos noivos, não? – Insisti, tentado a descobrir até onde ele fingiria desconhecimento do fato. 

Junmyeon, como sempre sendo muito educado e doce, tentou esconder a risada que fugiu a garganta. Senti-me queimar de vergonha, a última reação que esperava dele era uma risada. 

– Eu não vejo graça... – Falei, ajeitando uma mecha do cabelo e desviando o olhar para todos os locais possíveis e não seu rosto. 

– Ah! Perdão novamente Príncipe, mas... Achei que soubesse quem é seu prometido. – Ele explicou com um ar risonho. 

– É claro que sei! Ou sabia... – Respondi ofendido. 

– Bom, Vossa Alteza se enganou ao pensar que era eu... – Definitivamente minha vida havia acabado com aquelas simples palavras. Havia uma festa para comemorar o meu noivado, eu pensei que meu noivo se tratava de Kim Junmyeon, também Príncipe e com pais muito próximos de minha família, mas, aparentemente estava redondamente enganado. 

– Ah... Eu nem sei o que dizer... – Outra vez senti-me tonto, e àquela altura, poderia culpar minha avó por não deixar ninguém se alimentar no reino além dela. O fato foi que, eu necessitei fugir de lá. Tive um motivo muito bom para, nem ao menos, me despedir de Kim Junmyeon. _Que era meu orgulho totalmente despedaçado,_ e eu nem costumava cultivar orgulho para que ele fosse pisado daquela forma.

Junmyeon era uma pessoa extremamente agradável, e por mais que fôssemos como primos – por ter famílias próximas, termos sidos criados juntos e outros muitos fatos que me fariam, ou deveriam, fazer desejá-lo apenas como amigo, mas que acabaram me fazendo desejá-lo como homem e até cogitar um casamento... Que obviamente aconteceria, mas que seria com alguém que eu não conhecia e que possivelmente era mais velho e sem muito interesse em nada do que me interessava. Seria fadado a ser um submisso, infeliz, desgostoso e muitas outras coisas. 

Isso se minha avó não me forçasse a casar com uma donzela. Ah! Eu estava pressentindo minha morte por ataque cardíaco. 

Tristemente contestei que ninguém percebera quando deixei o salão, quer dizer, pelo canto de olho, vi os seguranças se movimentarem para me acompanhar, e não pude me sentir mais sozinho. 

_Sozinho._

Por mais que estivesse sempre rodeado de pessoas, eu ainda acredito que essa palavra seria capaz de me descrever perfeitamente. Se houvesse um dicionário no Reino, com certeza o significado de Baekhyun seria sozinho, e vice-versa. 

Eu poderia passar todo o meu tempo fazendo piadas com solidão e blá blá blá, dizer que a vida era injusta e ter todos a questionarem-me a razão de ser assim quando eu praticamente tinha tudo. _Ok, Baekhyun, sua família é um pouquinho ocupada, porque choras tanto sobre isso? Cresça!_

E eu poderia responder-te: Oras! Eles não são minha família. Uma senhora nada simpática que tentou dar um fim à existência de minha mãe – e, bem, conseguiu – e seu filho mais velho que praticamente forçou seu irmão a renunciar o trono, não poderiam ser considerados família. 

Meus pais haviam tentando fugir juntos, deixar tudo para trás, exatamente tudo, coroa, reinado, castelo e etc. Mas tiveram seus planos frustrados por aqueles que nasceram sabendo amar. 

Nunca perdoei ninguém naquele castelo por isso, e até hoje não me conformo com o motivo da atrocidade ter sido a gravidez de minha mãe, uma plebeia, e que no fim, eles resolveram que eu não poderia negar minhas raízes nobres. 

Então eu cresci trancafiado naquele castelo, com primos, tios e mais quem pudesse enfiar nos infinitos quartos. 

Logo, acredito ter propriedade o suficiente para odiar tudo que me rodeia e desejar que minha felicidade inexistente possa ter um final. 

– Vossa Alteza, não é seguro aí fora! – Um segurança advertiu, chamando-me outras vezes até que fosse preciso segurar-me. – A Rainha está no salão, além de que toda a guarda real está concentrada aqui dentro, é burrice sair. 

Sir. Park Chanyeol, conhecia-o como meu guarda-costa também, disse a mim. Os olhos levemente saltados transmitiam o mesmo tédio de quem falava com uma criança. 

– Como se alguém lá dentro se importasse de verdade. – Puxei o braço, passando a mão na mancha vermelha. Bufei quando ele estendeu a mão de novo para segurar-me. – Olha só, pode vir se isso vai te ajudar a dormir tranquilo, mas eu aconselho-o a permanecer aí dentro e fingir que eu fugi sem deixar rastros. – Dei de ombros, não realmente me importava com Chanyeol lá ou não. Ele esteve ao meu lado desde que tinha apenas 8 anos, conhecia-me bem o suficiente para que eu me envergonhasse de algo. 

– Sou pago para acompanhá-lo até o inferno se possível. – Respondeu firme. 

– Ótimo. – Retruquei, sentindo os olhos arderem. É, realmente, ninguém estava ao meu lado por ser Eu, Byun Baekhyun. Ou eram pagos, ou queriam regalias. Eu estava fadado a interesseiros, e aquele quem tinha interesse, sequer cogitara se interessar por mim!

E Chanyeol realmente me seguiu, como uma sombra, a tarde toda, enquanto eu zanzava pelo jardim, procurando um banco para sentar ou qualquer outra coisa para fazer que me tirasse as cenas vergonhosas de outrora da mente.

– [...]Vão começar, onde o pirralho está? Câmbio.

– Estou com ele no jardim, Câmbio.

– Traga-o aqui. Câmbio, desligo.

Vi Chanyeol se mover até mim, que estava sentado no banco de cerâmica, encarando a droga de uma rosa amarela. – Precisamos ir, Vossa Alteza. 

– É, eu ouvi, câmbio. – Imitei-o. 

Sir. Park Chanyeol respirou fundo, e ao ver que não havia a mínima possibilidade de eu deixar meu confortável banco, puxou-me pelo braço. – Sua pirraça me cansa. Você tem que estar lá dentro, e eu o levarei. 

– Está me machucando, Sir. Chanyeol! Por favor, solte-me. 

– Você vai vir por espontânea vontade? 

– Não quero estar lá dentro!

– Então o levarei. – Continuou a apertar meu braço em sua mão, arrastando-me, mesmo que meu pés estivessem cravados no chão, sem vontade alguma de partir. 

– Solte-me! – Gritei, usando de minha mão livre para tentar afastá-lo, no fim, só consegui abrir uma casa do botão de sua túnica. – Que merda!

Ele lançou-me um olhar ofendido, e eu percebi que havia dito um dos inúmeros palavrões que aprendi em reuniões com parlamentares. – Vou reportar. 

– Faça o que você quiser, seu desgraçado. – E tarde demais perdi o controle de minha própria boca. 

– O que você se tornou, garoto?! – Soltou-me, virando-se, percebi a mão quase desejando atingir-me e me afastei. – Não se mexa! 

– Por Deus! Deixe-me em paz! – Tornei a gritar, aproveitando a brecha de soltura para fugir. Passei por baixo de seus braços abertos e corri desesperado pelo gramado escorregadio. Mirei os céus e senti a garoa fria atingir meu rosto, tremi de frio com a adrenalina se esvaindo enquanto eu continuava a correr. 

– Vossa Alteza! – Ouvi Chanyeol chamar e intensifiquei minha corrida, sentindo a batata da perna queimar. Talvez eu devesse optar por atividades como aquelas da próxima vez que me perguntassem se eu gostaria de largar as aulas de violino. 

– Vá embora! – Gritei de volta, olhando para trás por uma fração de segundo, sendo ela o necessário para chocar meu corpo com um alguém desavisado. – Ai!

– Santo Deus! Será que podemos parar de nos encontrar nesse tipo de situação?

Tive a leve impressão de que conhecia aquela voz, e, encarando os sapatos lustrados, conectei a voz ao evento passado.

  


.

.

.

  


[...]

– Santo Deus! Será que podemos parar de nos encontrar nesse tipo de situação?

Claramente, me vi assustado com o baque de nossos corpos. Acabei por gritar, coisa que não sou muito habituado a fazer, repreendi-me mentalmente ao perceber que o Príncipe estava encolhido pelo tom que eu decidira, mesmo não intencionalmente, usar. – Quer dizer, tudo bem, nada pode ser ruim quando vem de você... – Acabei por soltar um clichê, e novamente, perguntava-me ‘onde estava minha cabeça?’.

– Ah, eu sinto muito... É a segunda vez que eu faço isso, peço encarecidamente que me perdoe e que não diga a ninguém que eu estou correndo por aí... Vão me castigar se souber do tipo de tratamento que estou dando aos visitantes. – Baekhyun se desculpou, e a forma como parecia muito envergonhado, sem querer, o fez parecer extremamente adorável em meu ver. 

– Byun Baekhyun seu pestinha, você vai ver o que eu vou fazer com você! – Ouvi um homem gritar, e logo em seguida sua figura esguia e imponente se fez presente. Reconheci-o como alguém da Guarda da Rainha pelos trajes.

– Não se aproxime! – Baekhyun correu para minhas costas, usando meu corpo de escudo. Congelei por segundos ao sentir suas mãos em meu corpo, e quase ri desacreditado ao ver que o garoto, que claramente tinha alguns centímetros a mais que eu, me usava como escudo para um brutamontes daquele tamanho. Na verdade, senti-me orgulhoso de poder protegê-lo.

– Espere aí, Sir. Guarda! – Pedi, estendendo uma mão ante seu rosto. – Como ousa gritar com o Príncipe da Coreia desta forma?

– Perdão, Senhor D.O. E-eu só... Precisava levá-lo para dentro e ele se recusava a ir. – Explicou-se, curvando-se ao estar totalmente em minha presença. Tsc. 

– E não vou! – Baekhyun respondeu atrás de mim. 

– Ah, seu- 

– Pode deixar, Sir. Eu acompanho o jovem Príncipe Baekhyun até o salão onde o aguardam. 

– Ei! – O Príncipe se manifestou desgostoso.

– Shii, faça o que eu faço. – Sussurrei em sua direção, tomando a liberdade de pegar sua mão e caminhar sem pressa para longe. – Finja que está indo comigo, talvez assim ele lhe deixe em paz, Vossa Alteza.

Baekhyun pareceu entender, parando de encarar por cima do ombro e começando a caminhar quase que em minha frente. – Ufa, obrigado por me ajudar. Não sei o que faria se tivesse sido arrastado até aquele salão infernal! – Agradeceu-me quando estávamos bem longe do guarda, curvando-se educadamente no final. – Agora eu vou para meu quarto-

– Hm, creio que não é de minha conta mas... Por que não desejas estar no salão com todo o resto da família real?

Pensei ter ouvido suas engrenagens agindo. – Eu não deveria falar essas coisas com estranhos, você pode ser perigoso, mas... Já que insiste! – Sentou-se no banquinho em frente a uma janela, ainda no lado de fora, respirando fundo para pegar ar. – Tenho problemas seríssimos com meu tio e minha avó, sim, a Rainha. Temo que eles tenham tramado contra a vida de meus pais, e que planejam o mesmo comigo... Mas não é só isso... Sei dos meus deveres como Príncipe e sei que deveria me casar, mas me recuso a dar minha mão a outro homem que não seja Kim Junmyeon! Você o conhece? Por Deus, ele é o homem perfeito, jurei a mim mesmo desde que éramos criancinhas, de que me casaria com ele e hoje simplesmente descobri que ele não é meu pretendente! – Já sem fôlego, ele terminou a frase gritando e se pondo de pé. Só não consegui rir porque estava intensamente abalado por suas palavras. 

_Seu amor por Junmyeon era tão grande assim?_

– [...]E é por isso que eu não quero ir até lá. Naquele salão estão as três pessoas que desejo ignorar. – Tornou ao assento.

– Entendo... – Respirei fundo, atrevendo-me a compartilhar o espaço no banco com ele. – Mas sabe que não poderá fugir _disso._

– Disso o quê? 

– Casamento. Sua avó levaria a cerimônia até seu quarto se fosse preciso, não acha?

Ele pensou, e conforme pensava, parecia ainda mais decepcionado. – O que farei então?

A princípio não sabia como dizer à ele que sua única alternativa era ir ao salão e aceitar o veredito da Rainha, mesmo que não gostasse dele. Por isso não disse. 

– Você quem sabe, Baekhyun... Mas talvez devesse dar uma chance a essa nova pessoa. – Esperei uma reação negativa ao tê-lo chamado pelo primeiro nome, coisa que não deveria ser muito usual em sua vida, mas nada veio. Ele respirou fundo, de forma que seus ombros dançaram para cima e para baixo, parecia triste. 

– Tudo bem. Eu não tenho como fugir disso mesmo... Ou é isso... Ou é isso. – Se levantou e começou a andar para longe, mas então parou e se virou. – Eu só queria, uma vez pelo menos, ter o poder de decisão de uma coisa tão importante na minha vida. – E então finalmente se foi. 

O deixei partir com um gosto diferente na língua, não sabendo exatamente do que se tratava, mas reconhecia o sentimento de ansiedade queimando o peito com força. 

Como Baekhyun reagiria se soubesse que _eu_ era seu prometido? 

♛

Entrei logo depois de Baekhyun, o salão permanecia da mesma forma que eu o havia deixado. Sufocado de pessoas esnobes. 

Respirei fundo a quantidade exuberante de perfume, torcendo o nariz pelo enjoo. Procurei afoitamente por Baekhyun e o encontrei ao lado da Rainha, ambos no pequeno palco onde as cadeiras acomodavam-nos como as realezas que eram. 

Mesmo com a expressão fechada em perceptível tristeza, Baekhyun ainda era a criatura portadora da maior beleza que eu já pudera pôr os olhos. E a todo novo sonho com ele, eu me sentia mais e mais apaixonado... Ah, como eu era um tolo! 

Como eu poderia ficar feliz em ver meu amado triste? Mas era difícil controlar meus sentimentos, difícil controlar minha mente de estar aliviada de Baekhyun não estar fadado a um casamento com um outro alguém que não fosse eu! O dia mais feliz de minha vida fora quando me contaram que ele seria meu marido, e agora, esse dia perdia lugar para hoje. 

Hoje Baekhyun saberia de minha existência, que sempre fora uma sombra para meu primo Kim Junmyeon, rezava com todas as minhas forças para que ele pudesse retribuir meu amor, o amor que cultivei por tanto tempo, e jazia aquecido em meu peito.

Oh, Príncipe Baekhyun, por favor, ame-me. 

  


.

.

.

[...]

– Está desarrumado. Seus cabelos parecem horríveis e eu tenho certeza de que esteve correndo. – Meu tio murmurou, depois de deslizar até meu lado. – Não acredito que ainda não sabe como se portar. Creio que ninguém o desejará como esposo se ainda não é adulto o suficiente para se portar como o Príncipe que é. 

Engoli em seco, deslizando os dentes por minha boca ressecada, enfiando-os na carne até sentir que poderia furá-la. Tudo isso para que a vontade de chorar passasse bem longe de mim. 

– Mas agora é tarde para se ajeitar. – Ele bufou, ajeitando a gola da túnica como se estivesse sufocando. – Ponha um sorriso nesse rosto, não me obrigue a tomar alguma providência contra você garoto. E vá logo cumprimentar os visitantes! Sinceramente, não sei onde está a sua cabeça!

– Sim, Sr. Meu tio. – Curvei-me, permanecendo alguns segundos na posição, mostrando o respeito que, mesmo com tudo, eu sentia por ele. 

– Não vá para muito longe outra vez. Preciso fazer esse anúncio logo, desejo dormir. – A Rainha disse, quebrando o silêncio que havia se instaurado. 

Optei por não respondê-la e apenas fui em direção ao visitantes. Forçando-me a cumprimentar a todos com um grandioso sorriso no rosto, inventei mil e um elogios e não parei até que todo o salão estivesse radiante em sorrisos e elogios a minha educação. Quanto mais orgulhoso meu tio e minha avó estivessem, melhor seria para mim. 

– Olá, espero que estejam se divertindo! – Atrevi-me a interromper a conversa de uma de minhas primas – uma das milhares filhas de meu tio, que nunca havia se perdoado por tentar ter um filho e sua mulher apenas gerar mulheres. Hyojoo era pouca coisa mais velha que eu, porém, aparentava ter bem mais idade por sua polidez e maturidade. Sempre a usei como exemplo, mesmo sendo mais velho, a admirava e torcia para que conseguisse chegar ao trono. Seria uma Rainha estupenda e justa. 

– Sumiu a festa toda, meu primo. Onde estava? – Ela questionou-me, afagando meu ombro com a mão qual a taça não segurava. – Bom, que seja. Nosso primo Junmyeon sei que já conhece, mas conhece seus primos vizinhos de condados? 

Pousei os olhos nas figuras altivas ao lado de um quase tão alto quanto, Kim Junmyeon. Ele aspirava nobreza, sempre muito bem vestido e com uma expressão de deleite incrível. Era o meu príncipe encantando, sem dúvidas... Em uma outra vida. No entanto, o que me chamou atenção fora um de seus primos citados. Não o que era tão alto que poderia retocar a pintura do teto, nem o que aparentava desprezo pela vida com a carranca no rosto, mas sim o que tinha pouco menos de altura que eu, um cabelo escuro como a noite sem estrelas e olhos bem expressivos. D.O? Aquele que estivera há menos de uma hora comigo nos jardins do castelo?

– Ãhn...? Não, que coisa, eu estava muito distraído, mal percebi que Junmyeon estava acompanhado de seus p-primos... É um prazer conhecê-los. – Estendi a mão cordialmente na direção dos três, respectivamente conhecendo Park Chanyeol, Duque de Suwon. Oh Sehun, Duque de Jeonju e finalmente, D.O Kyungsoo, Duque de Daejeon. Todos sendo filhos de importantes parlamentares com títulos de nobreza. 

– O prazer é nosso. – Kyungsoo, aquele quem eu já conhecia, sorriu caloroso, os dentes tão brancos que me forcei a anotar mentalmente que meus dentes deveriam ter mais encontros com a escova. Nossas mãos se conectaram por último e eu senti um calafrio na coluna com o toque, óbvio que era ansiedade. Eu havia dito muitas coisas comprometedoras a um estranho, um estranho que tinha tanta influência, ou mais, que eu. Torci para que ele não dissesse nada de nossa conversa a ninguém. 

– É ele? – Duque de Jeonju murmurou em outra língua. Talvez pressupondo que eu não poderia compartilhar de uma segunda língua como ele e com ele. 

– Shi! – Kyungsoo o repreendeu e eu percebi por canto de olho seu rosto avermelhar. 

– Posso ajudá-lo, Duque? – Perguntei, arranhado meu alemão de apenas algumas aulas com o professor Ludwig.

Sehun abanou a mão em minha direção e bebeu um gole da taça borbulhante. 

– Adorável, sabe recitar poemas em outra língua também? – Acabei por ter de negar, como havia dito, minha noção de línguas se limitava a sobrevivência e não a hobbies como decorar poemas. Junmyeon pareceu decepcionado pela resposta negativa. – Uma pena. E você, Lady Kang? Uma jovem tão bonita, deve saber fazer muitas coisas adoráveis também. 

– Na verdade, aprendi algumas coisas bem interessantes em outras línguas. – Hyojoon respondeu com um sorriso casto. 

Desconfortável por ter lido nas entrelinhas, desejei uma boa noite a quem ficava e tornei a caminhar até as últimas pessoas que poderiam dispor de minha presença. – Espere, Vossa Alteza. 

– Por favor, queira perdoar-me, mas não tenho tempo para conversar mais. – Respondi-o com rudez contida, torcendo o nariz por ter atraído olhares curiosos. 

– Eu só gostaria de saber se Vossa Alteza está bem. – Insistiu o Príncipe D.O.

– Sim, claro, estou mais do que bem... Com você mentindo e escondendo coisas de mim! 

– Em minha defesa, Vossa Alteza não havia perguntando! 

Parei no meio do salão, virando-me em sua direção com os olhos queimando. – Estive a dizer coisas muito pessoais sobre o que penso sobre a realeza e você simplesmente sentou e ouviu como se não fosse um deles! 

– Tenho certeza de que sabia, ou pelo menos, suporia, que a minha pessoa era alguém de título, já que estou no palácio e nunca sequer me viu entre os guardas! – Explicou como se fosse óbvio, e pensando bem...

– Mas tinha de ser logo alguém próximo de Kim Junmyeon? Tinha de ser um Príncipe também?!

– Vossa Alteza-

– Que merda, será que pode me chamar de Baekhyun?! – Naquele momento percebi ser tarde demais para consertar o estrago que havia dito pelo palavrão mencionado. As pessoas em volta olhavam horrorizadas, poderiam ser apenas meia dúzia, mas com certeza essas pessoas diriam a outras e mais outras até que a Rainha soubesse disso... Eu só precisava que aquela noite tivesse fim! 

Kyungsoo abriu a boca, mas antes que ele pudesse vocalizar seus pensamentos, reverenciei-o e corri. Apenas corri para o mais longe que pude e recuperei o fôlego, para que então ele fosse levado pelas lágrimas e soluços. 

♛

As semanas correram preguiçosas e atribuladas. Por meu péssimo comportamento na noite da festa, fui castigado das mais diversas formas, e uma delas era que eu só poderia sair do quarto para ter as refeições; de resto, poderia conformar-me em passar as manhãs, tardes e noites encarando as paredes até a segunda ordem. 

Não fora de todo um grande castigo, sendo forçado ou não, passaria os meus dias no quarto, olhando o teto, o carpete, as nuvens lá fora e outras coisas que não necessitavam de muito mais esforço que rolar de um lado para o outro no colchão. 

Ouvia risadas nos corredores o tempo todo e descobri por uma empregada que Kim Junmyeon e companhia – seus primos – estavam passando um tempo por lá, ao que parecia, a Rainha estivera tão ocupada em me repreender e se arrepender amargamente de ter me adotado, que esqueceu do grande pronunciamento sobre meu casamento. 

Meu casamento.

Aquela altura, eu já havia esquecido aquele assunto, e rezava para que as outras pessoas também. 

Infelizmente, pareciam empenhados em me casar, talvez assim me forçassem a deixar o castelo e esquecessem de minha mísera existência. 

Passei minhas horas imaginando como seria ser um adolescente normal e estar cursando algo na faculdade. O quão interessante seria conversar com diversos jovens, descobrir coisas em comum, ou não, e não havia problema nisso. Aprendi com minha mãe que as diferenças nos faziam mais fortes, e a união fazia a força. O par de horas que me imaginei estudando coisas difíceis e odiosas como matemática, ou coisas adoráveis e interessantes como história, me levou a adormecer, e horas depois ser desperto por barulhos em minha janela. 

– O que deseja?! – Não fui educado ao gritar com o importunador, mesmo que não soubesse de quem se tratava.

– Baekhyun? Sou eu, Kyungsoo! 

Bufei. – Vá embora, Alteza. – Ironizei o tratamento. 

– Estou subindo!

Pela escada embutida na parede ao lado de toda janela naquele castelo, Kyungsoo subiu. Por toda semana ele tentou se comunicar comigo, durante os almoços e jantares, sentava-se ao meu lado e dizia meia dúzia de palavras que eram ignoradas pela minha pessoa. O fato é que ele se sentia o responsável pelo meu castigo, e de certa forma eu o fiz se sentir assim, dizendo que ele não deveria ter me tirado do sério ao ponto de ter me feito xingar. 

– Kyungsoo você está excedendo o limite do limite! – Ignorando que deveríamos estar fazendo silêncio, continuei a gritar com ele. – Desça, agora, desça! 

Ele se apoiou na grade da diminuta varanda e eu tive de me afastar quando o vi tomar impulso para dentro. – Você é louco, vou chamar os guardas. 

– Por favor, Príncipe, coma primeiro. Depois pode chamar até o Papa! – Kyungsoo pediu, retirando das costas uma mochila e da mochila pequenas vasilhas. – Vi que mal tocou em sua última refeição, não tem se alimentado muito bem... Então pensei que gostaria de alguns doces e salgados. 

Meu coração deu um salto estranho e doído no peito, pensei estar tendo um dos infartos que supôs durante minha vida, mas na verdade se assemelhava com algo muito pior. 

– Não deveria ter feito isso. – Respondi meio envergonhado. – Se for pego, pode ter consequências.

– Que me prendam em seu quarto também, então. – Disse bem-humorado, sem querer forçando meu corpo a reagir positivamente. Kyungsoo parecia adorável com óculos e cabelos molhados pelo sereno. – Você tem um sono bem pesado, hein? Estive a gritar por mais de vinte minutos até que precisei tacar uma pedrinha em sua janela. Achei que morreria congelado lá fora. 

– Se ficar resfriado, não venha me culpar. Lembre-se de que não lhe pedi nada. – Peguei um dos garfos e potes que ele me ofereceu, e constrangido por estar sendo rude com ele, enfiei alguns pedaços de bolo na boca. 

– Não queria que ficasse fraco... – Kyungsoo murmurou, tornando-se cabisbaixo. Meu coração tornou a doer. Deus, que seja um infarto. 

Meus sentimentos insistiam em estar embaralhados e confusos em relação a Kyungsoo. Não queria acreditar que sentia algo além de indiferença por ele, óbvio que reparei que seus sentimentos por mim eram definidos, até porque Hyojoon havia deixado escapar algo sobre, mas... Jurei que não sentiria nada por ninguém porque ainda sentia Junmyeon povoar meus sentimentos. Porém... Enquanto ele me rodeava, dizia coisas bonitas, era galanteador e insistia de uma forma tão clichê, como invadir meu quarto por estar preocupado com minha saúde... Meu coração não conseguia entender aquilo como algo diferente de uma pessoa que estava gostando verdadeiramente de mim.

Só que, eu não conseguia acreditar que alguém realmente seria capaz de gostar tanto de mim. Talvez eu tenha idealizado Junmyeon daquela forma, mas era confortável para eu desejar que a pessoa que eu gostava, gostasse de mim de volta, para mim, aquilo não passava de sua obrigação. 

– O que você realmente deseja de mim, Kyungsoo? – Havia desistido de tratamentos cordiais há muito tempo, nos chamávamos apenas por nossos primeiros nomes e eu era infinitamente agradecido por Kyungsoo ter entendido que eu era mais que um Príncipe ou Duque. 

– Hm? – Afastou a xícara de algo fumegante de seu rosto para me encarar melhor. – Como assim?

– Ninguém cuida de mim, ninguém, além dos meus pais, cuidou de mim assim. O que deseja? Quer joias para aumentar sua riqueza? Influência? Ter acesso a Rainha? Pois saiba que não irá conseguir nada disso comigo. 

– Assim você me ofende. Não desejo nada mais do que poder permanecer em sua presença... Achei que tivesse percebido. – D.O pareceu sem graça, o rosto esquentando com tonalidades vermelhas. 

– Só isso? Não é possível! Deve haver algum interesse a mais! – Insisti, rugindo em sua direção.

Kyungsoo, claramente assustado pela minha mudança brusca de humor, limpou a roupa de farelos inexistentes e se levantou. 

– Onde está indo? Não é homem o suficiente para admitir que só está me ajudando por interesse-

– Não, Vossa Alteza. – Fui cortado por sua voz, senti fundo em minha alma a raiva contida em sua voz e no tratamento que ele voltara a usar. – Eu não tenho interesses financeiros na sua pessoa, ou de prestígios. A única coisa que desejava, eu sei que não conseguirei obter. – Ele me encarou tão intensamente que eu jurei que se estivesse em pé, teria caído ao chão. – Então o deixarei em paz, pois finalmente percebi o quanto minha presença o desagrada. – Abaixou os olhos, soltando o ar pela boca, sua aura tornou-se tão triste que poderia colori-la de vários tons de azul. – Passar bem. 

Desceu pela sacada com a mesma facilidade de quem já havia feito aquilo muitas outras vezes, o observei tentar se proteger da leve chuva que caía e meu peito apertava com força enquanto percebia a burrice que havia feito. 

Será que eu estava errado em duvidar dos sentimentos de Kyungsoo por mim?

.

.

.

  


1% de mim ainda gostaria de insistir em Byun Baekhyun e seus brilhosos cabelos chocolate. 1% gostaria de _desistir de desistir dele._ Mas os 99% restantes me impediam de tentar qualquer nova aproximação, forçando que minha mente, meus olhos, meu corpo e qualquer outra mínima célula apossada em meu corpo, agisse na presença do Príncipe, fingia indiferença e na maior parte das vezes, fugia sem vergonha alguma de sua presença. 

Desde a noite em seu quarto, quando eu decidi que não esperaria o Grande Anúncio da Rainha e diria de uma vez o que sentia por ele, e tive meus planos frustrados, eu não mais dirigia a palavra a Baekhyun além do que deveria. 

– Olá, Vossa Alteza. 

– Uma boa noite, Vossa Alteza. 

– Boa tarde, Vossa Alteza. 

– Com sua licença, Vossa Alteza. 

Evitei até mesmo de tocar em seu nome, usando dos mais cordiais métodos de cumprimento, mesmo que percebesse em seu rosto o quanto aquilo o desagradava. 

Eu realmente não estava inclinado a agradá-lo. Não daquela vez.

♛

A Rainha da Coreia finalmente havia decidido a data do noivo baile. Durante o café da manhã, com a mesa lotada de frutas e coisas que ninguém mais conseguiria comer, ela, a Rainha, decidiu que os criados e as demais pessoas responsáveis pelas festas reais, deveriam preparar o castelo para O Anúncio e para a Cerimônia de Noivado. Alegou que estava muito idosa para aguentar duas festas com o mesmo propósito e que seria melhor simplesmente fazerem as duas coisas de uma vez.

Eu, sabendo do que se tratava aquele anúncio, e que traria mais do que infelicidade a pessoa que amava, estava mais do que inclinado a pedir que a Rainha mudasse de ideia, mas como sabia que aquilo era praticamente impossível, tramei diversas vezes fugir do Castelo. 

Meus pais ficariam decepcionados? Sim! Talvez me deserdassem. 

Porém, eu jamais forçaria Baekhyun a qualquer coisa. Gostaria de desposá-lo com sua permissão, não por um contrato em que ele seria infeliz.

Meu peito enchia-se de dor ao constatar que nunca poderia fazê-lo amar-me, ah, como doía! 

– Parece-me péssimo, primo. – Junmyeon murmurou ao pé de meu ouvido, soltando um riso abafado pela mão quando minha expressão desgostosa encontrou seus olhos. Estava, mais uma vez encarando Baekhyun, mas simplesmente o perdi de vista quando este subiu as escadas para o segundo andar. 

– Não somente pareço. – Respondi de malgrado. 

– E por que tanto mau humor? Ah, já sei... É sobre o Príncipe? Achei que estivessem acordados. 

– O problema é que ele ainda gosta de você, e sempre foi muito difícil competir com você, Junmyeon. – Murmurei sentindo a vergonha de admitir uma nova vez que Junmyeon era quase imbatível para mim. Ele sempre foi o preferido de nossos avós, sempre o melhor neto, o melhor em tudo e o mais cotado para subir de cargo e quem sabe se tornar algo muito perto de um Rei. Foi uma surpresa quando contaram-me que eu seria o pretendente de alguém tão perto do trono como Baekhyun. 

– Oras, não sei porque me vê como um desafio, somos primos. Eu posso ajudá-lo, ficaremos quites então. – Com a educação e filantropia que corria em suas veias, ele se dispôs, afagando meu ombro num gesto de amizade. – Podemos quebrar essa maldição agora, nunca quis que se sentisse inferior a mim. 

Torci o nariz, confuso, por mais que me faltasse muito do orgulho, ainda havia hesitação em mim sobre Junmyeon. Minha mente talvez nunca fosse entender que ele não era uma ameaça... Mas, ele estava certo, talvez eu devesse mesmo parar com aqueles pensamentos bobos de competição. Nem tudo precisa ser uma competição. 

– Você está certo. – Respirei fundo, sentindo o ar encher os pulmões. – Nunca precisou ser uma competição, eu só achava que sim. Desculpe-me. 

Junmyeon abriu um grande sorriso. – Tudo certo! Agora, como posso ajudá-lo com Baekhyun?

Murchei, esquecendo que havia, mais uma vez, levado um fora dele. Neguei com a cabeça, tentando fazer ele entender que não tínhamos jeito. – Não dá, eu vou não forçá-lo a se casar comigo. 

– Forçá-lo? Você? Você não vai forçá-lo a nada, até acho que é o melhor partido que ele terá em toda a sua vida! Você é incrível, Kyungsoo, uma pena que se ponha tanto para baixo. Se valorize, ele irá perceber uma hora ou outra o cara incrível que tem ao lado. – O olhar de Junmyeon foi tão intenso que meus pelos se arrepiaram, senti meu corpo retesar para trás, um pouco desconfortável pelos pensamentos de flerte que estariam acontecendo.

– Junmyeon, você, hmm, estaria dando em cima de mim? – Perguntei envergonhado, vendo seu corpo reagir também ao colori-lo de vermelho. 

– Meu Deus! Não! – Nos encaramos sérios por alguns minutos e caímos na risada logo em seguida. 

Os parlamentares e outras pessoas da realeza nos encaram sérios e desaprovadores, porém, não conseguimos conter as risadas. – No baile você vai tornar a se declarar, e ele vai perceber o quão incrível você é. Entendeu, Kyungsoo? 

– Sim, entendi.

  


.

.

.

♛

Não perceberia que havia algo além de um sentimento de gratidão em relação à Kyungsoo se ele nunca tivesse deixado meu quarto daquela forma dramática depois de, acho eu, ter se declarado. 

Os dias que se passaram, em jantares e outras coisas em que éramos obrigados a interagir e eu não conseguia muito mais do que um bom dia dele, eram tão desconfortáveis que eu precisava me recolher mais cedo. 

Até mesmo as interações com Junmyeon me faziam queimar por dentro, e por algum motivo, eu sabia que não era de ciúmes por Junmyeon – Quem eu já tinha aceitado que nunca seria meu – Mas... seria possível mesmo estar criando sentimentos por Kyungsoo? Ah, droga, meus dilemas ainda iriam me sufocar. 

♛

– É tão idiota vê-los fugir um do outro. 

– Céus! – Deixei o grito vergonhosamente alto fugir quando Hyojoo surgiu magicamente ao meu lado. – Poderia não fazer isto uma nova vez, Hyo?

Ela sorriu, mostrando a fileira de brilhantes dentes brancos. – Vim te ajudar a se arrumar e o encontrei todo pensativo encarando o espelho... Você gosta dele nem que seja um pouquinho, Baekhyun. Nossa família tem fraco por pessoas com cara de mau, não adianta negar. 

–Q-quem? Não sei do que você está falando, Hyojoon, pode se apressar? Precisamos descer antes que-

– Estou falando de D.O Kyungsoo então não se faça de besta. – Enfiou a escova com força em meus cabelos, penteando com agressividade para trás enquanto encarava-me pelo espelho com uma sobrancelha erguida. 

– Não temos nada. 

– Não ainda... Estive conversando com Junmyeon e-

– E, que você não deveria falar sobre Junmyeon comigo! Aliás, porque esse súbito interesse em Junmyeon? Percebi algumas coisas-

– Não é sobre mim que estamos falando, capiche? – Bateu-me com a escova. – Foco. Temos um plano para juntá-los. E só conversamos sobre isso!

– Um plano para me juntar com Kyungsoo? Está louca? Vou me casar! 

Hyojoo me encarou por alguns segundos, genuinamente confusa. – Não sabe quem é o seu noivo, não é?

– Depois que Junmyeon me confessou que não era ele, não, eu não faço a menor ideia. – Dei de ombros. 

– Jesus... Baekhyun, eu adoraria fazer suspense sobre isso, mas como já colocamos o plano em prática, eu acho que deveria lhe contar... – Seu olhar passava-me uma ansiedade grande, ela torceu os lábios entre os dentes e parecia numa guerra interna. – Mas eu não sei se devo!

– Contar-me o que, Hyo? – Franzi a sobrancelha, virando-me totalmente para minha prima. Estava para ficar assustado com sua recusa e hesitação. 

– É que, meio que... 

– Diga logo, Kang Hyojoo! – Ela se assustou e deu um passo para trás. – Você por acaso sabe quem é o meu noivo?

– P-pode ser que todos no castelo tenhamos uma noção... Somente você que não. – Segurei em seus braços depois de me levantar tão rápido que quase derrubei a cadeira. 

– Pretende me matar de curiosidade, Hyojoo?!

– É o Kyungsoo! – Soltou de uma vez.

– Puta merda! – E mais uma vez estava a dizer coisas impróprias. Mas o que fazer se somente elas conseguiriam passar a intensidade do sentimento que eu estava sentindo? 

♛

Era possível que eu tivesse acabado de estragar a minha única felicidade fidedigna na vida. Mais do que possível, a cada minuto se tornava realidade. 

Não esperei para ouvir plano algum vindo de Hyojoo, não era nada contra ela, só não tinha tempo naquele momento. Abaixei os fios de meu cabelo, que me faziam parecer um alguém tocado por eletrostática, e tratei de deixar meu quarto para procurar Kyungsoo. 

Kyungsoo não era minha primeira opção, e talvez nem eu fosse a sua, mas ele se esforçou o quanto pode para que meus pensamentos e sentimentos mudassem em seu favor e eu somente... Eu somente estive lá, reclamando das coisas e dizendo que nunca seria capaz de sentir afinidade por qualquer outra pessoa além de Kim Junmyeon. 

Fui um idiota! E rezava para ter pelo menos um minuto com Kyungsoo para que ele pudesse perdoar minha falta de tato e modos. 

– Perdão, vocês viram o Príncipe D.O Kyungsoo? – Abordei algumas pessoas com a mesma frase, recebendo respostas distintas. Alguns perguntavam quem ele era, ou quem eu era. Outros reclamavam de meus modos, ou da falta deles.

E no final, nenhum deles soube dizer-me onde aquele quem eu procurava estava!

– Ah! Santo Deus, até que enfim encontrei vocês. – Avistei não muito longe de onde eu estava, Junmyeon, Sehun, Chanyeol e Hyojoo. Eles com toda certeza seriam meu GPS até Kyungsoo. – Onde ele está? Devo estar há mais de meia hora procurando e não encontro nem sombra dele!  


Eles se entreolharam com uma sombra de espanto no rosto. – Ele saiu para te procurar também. Não se esbarraram por aí? –Junmyeon perguntou. 

– Santo Deus, como vocês são idiotas. – Hyojoo murmurou revirando os olhos. – Pergunte a um dos guardas, acho difícil que eles tenham perdido algo de vista, além de que conhecem todos os presentes no castelo em cada reunião. 

Respirei fundo derrotado. Por que não tinha pensado naquilo antes? Passei por diversos guardas, mas supus que os convidados teriam ao menos se dado o trabalho de conhecer uns aos outros. Claro que não! 

– Boa sorte! – Junmyeon desejou quando eu os dei as costas. – Talvez precise... 

  
  
  


A verdade precisa ser dita. Kyungsoo não estava em lugar algum do castelo e ninguém sabia onde mais ele poderia estar, era como se ele simplesmente tivesse desaparecido! 

– Eu só queria poder ver D.O Kyungsoo e dizer que sinto muito! – Chutei uma pedrinha branca que adornava o jardim do castelo. 

– Só isso? 

Ouvi uma voz acusadora e supus que minha mente estivesse materializando-se para dar-me um grande esporro. 

– Não. Na verdade eu adoraria dizer algumas outras coisas também. 

– Como o quê? 

– Que eu não o odeio, primeiro de tudo. E que não gosto mais de Kim Junmyeon. 

– É um bom começo. Tem mais?

Franzi o cenho. O que faltava para deixa-la feliz? 

– Hmm, na verdade, verdade mesmo... Gostaria de dizer a ele que eu realmente sinto muito por tudo que disse naquela noite. E que não realmente acho que ele tenha interesse em minhas joias ou título... Gostaria de dizer a D.O Kyungsoo que talvez meu coração tenha escolhido ele. Como nos contos de fada, sabe? 

– Bom, se é assim... Então diga isso a ele. 

– Não está vendo que estou tentando? Mas eu simplesmente não sei onde ele está! – Gritei. 

– Vire-se Baekhyun. – E eu fiz o que foi pedido, assustando-me com a figura de um Kyungsoo sorridente. – Você-

– Estava aí o tempo todo?!

– Sim? – Franziu o cenho sem perder o sorriso convencido. – Pensou estar falando com o vento?

– N-não, eu só- Quer saber? Deixa pra lá! – Forcei-me a correr em sua direção, vendo uma genuína feição de surpresa iluminar seu rosto. – Eu gosto de você, Príncipe D.O Kyungsoo! –Rindo, joguei-me em seu corpo, sentindo o dele ir até o chão com o peso extra para carregar. 

Caímos no chão rindo e com o barulho um tanto alto, chamamos atenção para o lado de fora da casa. Não pude ver com clareza que estava lá, mas reconheci nossos amigos, minha avó e meu tio. 

– Nem precisamos fazer uma cerimônia, eles já estão consumando o casamento. – E com a fala da Rainha, preciso encerrar a história porque estou envergonhado demais para novas considerações. 

FIM.

**Author's Note:**

> espero que tenham gostado da história, nunca reescrevi uma coisa tantas vezes porque não conseguia achar boa o suficiente a a a


End file.
